Advocates of the Material
Elonna Soft, caring and playful, Elonna considers herself the mother of all living things. Like her shining husband, Elonna believes in second chances and understanding, though she is more prone to compromise. As an advocate of nature, Elonna believes one should maintain the balance between man as one would maintain a garden. Her followers are often the most altruistic to be found and as a result, her ideas have worldwide reach. Achieving peace inside and out is the ultimate goal of Elonna. Elonna resides in the Twin Paradises. Her favored weapon is the sling. Due to her popularity, countless temples and shrines to Elonna dot the landscape. In any place between, her followers can be found happily spreading her love themselves. Elonna’s symbol is a top down view of various colorful flowers and leaves. It is often recreated with plants. “Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle.” “When there is no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot hurt you.” Elonna appears as a young Halfling woman with small swirling horns hidden beneath her auburn hair. Her body is shaped as a centaur’s, but instead of a horse’s body she has a deer’s. Sil-Esani As the sole protector of the wilds, Sil-Esani’s only worldly concern is maintaining the balance that the materium has created. In nature there is no good or evil, there are only predefined purpose. Followers of Sil-Esani take no part in the politics of good and evil, but their agendas often cause them to stray into all manners of alignment. The wilds are their kingdom, and their purposes within it are bestowed upon them early in life. While his patrons may be stubborn and inflexible, they do generally strive for fairness and neutral peace. Sil-Esani resides in the Beastlands. His favored weapon is the Quarterstaff. Sil-Esani is revered worldwide in both civilized and uncivilized lands. Even though his doctrines are rather strict, many of his followers simply aspire to be at peace with nature. Sil-Esani’s symbol is an older male with tough bark-like skin and a head of grassy hair and a beard of thick moss. It is rarely drawn, but often carved into trees. “The clearest way into the Universe is through a forest wilderness.” “The wild is where we began. When it ends, so do we.” Sil-Esani appears as his symbol depicts. His lower body is shrouded with a deep green robe and he carries a staff inscribed with every lesson he’s learned. Neruxus The god of death and decay, Neruxus is the oldest of the planar gods. Neruxus’ evil is not of a traditional sense – he does not act with any malicious intent. Neruxus knows that he does not have to participate in meddling of the lesser beings. The embodiment of the end, Neruxus simply relies on the unstoppable force of time to accomplish his goals. Those looking to cheat death often seek his counsel, and he permits it, for a time. Though neutral evil, spreading terror is not his goal. It is only a consequence of his nature. Neruxus resides in Gehenna. His favored weapon is the Quarterstaff. Neruxus is very rarely directly worshipped, and no churches stand in his favor. Instead, he is often asked for favors by individuals who offer tiny sacrifices. Neruxus’ symbol is simply a candle with wisps of smoke coming off the smoldering wick. “Time obliterates the fictions of opinion and confirms the decisions of nature.” “You may delay, but time will not.” “Time will explain.” Neruxus appears as a humanoid shrouded in a dark, ragged cloak that obscures his visage. He allows no one to view him.